Geo Guy
George "Geo Guy" GoGo Conner, better known as Geo Guy, originally planned to be Neo Guy, also known as Da Great, is the main protagonist in Geo's World. He is the "king" of 123 Geo's World and he is Green Bob's best friend, and Dr. Beanson's cousin. He is 13 years old and was born on November 29, 1986Geo Guy was born in 1986, he was 13-year old.. Like Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy likes to think of good schemes. He also lives in Greeny City. He likes cheese. He also likes Chip from Punic Circle. His voice is Geo G., and his voice in Japanese was Sachi Matsumoto. Personality Geo Guy is 13-year old teenager who lives at 123 Geo's World (Geoville). In 1999, Geo G. stated: He is mad but he can be friendly at times. Geo Guy's Autobiography Appearance He has white skin, and white shirt. Character Character Development American version 's office.]] The first conceptions of Geo Guy date back to 1964, while waiting in the lobby of producer Terry Ward's office. Geo had been working on a character design of Geo Guy. The character, dubbed "Neo Guy" was to be announced in May 1967. "Neo Guy" was originally planned to be a stickman, but Geo said The character doesn't want to be a stick figure. By the end of 1969, Geo and Ward reached a deal where by "Neo Guy" was removed becoming "Geo Guy", because "Geo" is Geo's favorite word. Geo Guy was originally going to be aged 11-year old, but Geo G. moved up to next age.Info for Geo Guy's Age In 1971, After the release of Geo Comic, Geo G. stated: Japanese version In 1977, Geo G. first met Presutable Woard in Japan. He said to him he wanted to make a Japanese version of Geo Guy (ジオガイ). More coming soon! Voices More coming soon! Memorable Quotes Memorable Catchphrases Appearances Geo Guy appears in nearly every episode, video games, and movie. The only episode he does not appear nor mentioned is "The Cure of Santed Sailor". No additional appearances need to be mentioned, nor do lack of appearances in media that are part of the current series. Gallery Flipnote Hatena Geoshea has an Hatena ID called "GeosheaForever2000" *Hatena Account Trivia *Geo Guy makes a cameo appearance in Green Bob episode "Back at the Movies" in which one where he struggles to find a parking space, and another where Green Bob is running like Sonic and Green Bob bumps into a metallic bin near him. *Geo Guy was originally supposed to have fingerless gloves, but they were removed. *Geo Guy's design is different in Japan, as he was made to look cute. *Geo Guy has his own cereal called: "Geo Guy Candies". *Geo Guy originally had black eyes, but they were changed to blue *Geo Guy appears in Crack Anime (Only in Episode 24: the White Revenge) Called: Sukurappugōrudo: Kakumei (Eng. Crackooie: Revolution) That was Moved to Another Dimension called: Anime World, Geo guy is a Special Guest in Episode 24 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 5th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 6th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 7th Movie Characters Category:Geo Guy's Family Category:Heroes Category:Geo Adventure Category:Geo Adventure characters Category:Geo Guy